gorillazfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Murdoc Niccals
Murdoc Niccals '''est un des 4 membres du groupe Gorillaz. Au sein du groupe, il est bassiste. C'est également le fondateur et leader autoproclamé du groupe. Biographie '''Passé et création de Gorillaz Murdoc Alphonce Niccals est né le 6 juin 1966 (ce qui fait 6/6/66, ce détail a son importance) en Angleterre, dans la ville de Stoke-On-Trent. Sa petite enfance est très méconnue : nous savons néanmoins qu'il n'a jamais connu sa mère, celle-ci l'ayant abandonné alors qu'il était bébé. L'enfance de Murdoc fut très malheureuse. La faute en revient à son père, Sebastian Jacob Niccals (parfois appelé Jacob Sebastian Niccals), un être alcoolique et débauché aimant se défouler sur son jeune fils. Murdoc fit ses études à la Sodsworth Comprehensive School et il s'y fit très vite un nom à cause des farces qu'il faisait à ses camarades, de son hygiène discutable et de ses mauvaises manières. Son professeur, Mr. Gravadlax, le décrit comme "un étudiant épouvantable" et "un stupide imbécile qui prenait souvent du whisky". Le futur créateur de Gorillaz était, à cette époque, fréquemment harcelé par un autre gamin nommé Tony Chopper. Pour se venger, Murdoc affubla donc Tony de plein de noms extrêmement insultants, ce qui poussa ce dernier à frapper violemment Murdoc au nez. Ce fut là que se déroula un événement allant changer pour toujours la vie du jeune garçon. En effet, le pub ''local organisait un show nommé "Are You A Star ?" et Murdoc fut souvent forcé par son père à y participer. Les numéros qui étaient créés par Sebastian étaient composés de danses et de numéros où il devait chanter des chansons humiliantes. L'une des performances était un numéro où Murdoc dut chanter "I've Got No Strings" déguisé en Pinocchio. C'est à partir de là que ce dernier décida de devenir un musicien. Pour parvenir à son objectif, le jeune homme quitta Stoke-On-Trent. C'est là qu'il devint un sataniste. Il rencontra le Diable en personne, qui lui proposa un marché : si Murdoc réussit à devenir un musicien connu, il donnera son âme à Satan. En contrepartie, ce dernier donna à Murdoc "El Diablo", sa basse personnelle, et changea son deuxième prénom, "Alphonce", en "Faust" (ce prénom étant d'ailleurs le nom d'une des pistes de ''G-Sides). Murdoc joua dans plusieurs groupes dont l'Histoire n'a pas retenu le nom, dont un groupe de metal. Néanmoins, dans un livret promotionnel sorti en 2005, on peut voir quelques noms surgir : Billy Boy, Tiny, Crunch, Rocky et Munch. A part ça, nous ne savons rien d'autre. Puis nous arrivons en août 1997, qui marque un événement fondateur dans le monde de la musique (parfois surnommé affectueusement "D-Day", en référence à 2D et au Débarquement) : la rencontre entre Murdoc et 2D. Cela se passa donc en août 1997 : Murdoc et une bande de criminels décident d'utiliser une Vauxhall Astra volée pour cambrioler un magasin de musique et voler des synthés. Il s'avère que ce magasin est l'Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, où travaillait Stuart Pot (le futur 2D). Et la tactique de Murdoc fut très simple : il fonça dans la vitrine du magasin et la défonça. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Stuart se trouvait exactement face à la voiture. Cela provoqua un accident et plongea le vendeur dans un état catatonique. Murdoc fut arrêté et condamné à 30 000 heures de travaux forcés. Cela dura un an jusqu'à ce que le loubard blesse à nouveau Stuart en effectuant une cascade au volant de sa voiture. L'accident fit revivre son esprit mais ses yeux devinrent noirs. Sa nouvelle apparence impressionna Murdoc, qui décida de faire de lui le chanteur de son groupe. Gorillaz était né. Phase 1 : formation, premier succès et difficultés (1998-2002) C'est en septembre 1998 que l'affaire commence réellement avec la découverte des Kong Studios sur Internet par Murdoc, qui s'empressa de les acheter et de s'y installer avec 2D. Le groupe s'agrandit plus tard avec l'arrivée de Russel Hobbs, qui travaillait au Big Rick Black's Record Shack à Soho mais que Murdoc décide de kidnapper, à la batterie et de Paula Cracker, la petite amie de 2D, à la guitare. Cette dernière ne restera néanmoins pas longtemps après que Russel la surprit dans les toilettes des Kong Studios en train de coucher avec Murdoc : ce dernier en gagnera 5 blessures supplémentaires au nez (ce dernier étant déjà bien amoché). C'est au moment de l'arrivée de Noodle que le groupe se nommera définitivement Gorillaz. Murdoc organisa une fête dans un pub nommé le Camden Brownhouse et y invita le directeur d'EMI, Wiffy Smiffy, pour qu'il puisse voir de quoi le groupe était capable. Ce fut un succès et ils signèrent en novembre de la même année. Quand leur premier album sortit en 2001, ce fut un succès et cela poussa le groupe à entreprendre une tournée mondiale. Hélas, la désillusion fut terrible : ce fut un désastre. Pour ne rien arranger, Murdoc avait établi un culte de la personnalité envers plusieurs individus à travers les Etats-Unis et l'un d'entre eux, Little Jimmy Manson, était un psychopathe dangereusement obsédé par l'idée de tuer Murdoc ou de tomber amoureux de lui (on ne sait pas trop). Ce fut une nuit que Murdoc remarqua dans une chambre d'hôtel un garçon-démon à la peau noire invoqué par Jimmy pour espionner le groupe. Mais vu qu'il avait acquis la gloire, la fortune et plusieurs sévères gueules de bois, le bassiste et ses compères déménagèrent à Los Angeles pour débuter la création d'un film sur eux. Première séparation et pause (2002-2004) Mais le projet ne se fera pas. En effet, il s'avère que les exécutifs d'Hollywood n'étaient composés que de gens extrêmement incompétents et que les idées de plus en plus délirantes soumises par 2D se mirent à exaspérer Murdoc, qui tenta d'étrangler le chanteur : Russel sauva ce dernier in extremis mais cela conduisit à la première séparation du groupe. Pendant ce hiatus, le bassiste s'envola pour Tijuana, au Mexique, et fut condamné à 30 ans de prison pour s'être donné du bon temps avec des prostituées. Pendant sa peine, il adopta un corbeau nommé Cortez. Il réussit à s'évader avec l'aide de 2 criminels mexicains et d'un mannequin en papier mâché le représentant. Après son évasion, il met un point final à ses démêles avec les autorités mexicaines et retourne aux Kong Studios... pour y trouver Noodle et les autres Gorillaz, qui avaient composé entièrement et en 9 mois le second album, Demon Days, bien que la majorité du travail d'enregistrement et de création ait été accomplie par la guitariste. Phase 2 : succès international et tragédie (2004-2006) Le travail accompli par Noodle portera ses fruits au-delà de toute espérance puisque Demon Days ''fera de Gorillaz des superstars dans le monde entier. Mais cette belle réussite sera tragiquement tachée par la mort apparente de Noodle dans la vidéo de ''El Mañana. 2D et Russel furent extrêmement choqués par l’événement, mais personne ne savait à l'époque que c'était une fausse mort. Sauf Murdoc, apparemment, vu que dans l'autobiographie Rise of the Ogre, ce dernier révèle ce qu'il présente comme la vérité au sujet de la vidéo. Rise of the Ogre n'étant jamais sorti en France, j'ai dû utiliser le Wikia Gorillaz anglophone pour avoir accès à plus de données au sujet de l'univers et pour pouvoir traduire les déclarations des membres fictifs. Voici donc ce que Murdoc aurait dit sur El Mañana ''(notez que la traduction pourrait comporter des erreurs) : "Il n'y a aucune chance sur Terre que je puisse tuer Noodle. Vous êtes dingues ? Elle est Noodle. Nous sommes Gorillaz ! Le plus grand groupe du monde. Je suis arrogant, impitoyable même, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'allais pas laisser un despote tout moisi de la maison de disques aller tuer ''mon ''groupe. Aucune chance, José. Il s'est mis en haut et a, de toute évidence, brûlé dans le processus. Instant Karma pour Mr. Jimmy Mason." Dans le livre, Murdoc passe également pas mal de temps à parler de la conspiration et à présenter celui qui serait le cerveau de l'attaque : Little Jimmy Manson (dont j'ai un peu parlé plus haut), un hippie psychopathe (la référence à Charles Manson étant évidente) ayant voué sa vie au sabotage et à la fin de Gorillaz. La raison est que Jimmy avait auditionné pour le poste de guitariste (après le départ de Paula Cracker) mais qu'il n'obtint pas le poste à l'arrivée de Noodle, ce qu'il prit très mal. Depuis ce jour, il voue au groupe une haine tenace. Murdoc anticipa son plan et essaya de se débarrasser de lui avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Pour cela, le bassiste fomenta son propre plan : il contacta Jimmy pour lui parler d'un (faux) plan pour l'aider à tuer l'un des membres du groupe, histoire que Gorillaz s'arrête de manière spectaculaire et que Jimmy et Murdoc puissent créer un nouveau groupe. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu et Jimmy sera tué dans le crash tandis que Noodle s'en sortira (du moins, c'est ce que Murdoc prétend à l'époque...). Toujours selon le bassiste, il paraît que Noodle aurait prévu de quitter le groupe après ''Demon Days et qu'elle serait partie aux Maldives après le dernier concert à l'Apollo de New York, le 6 avril 2006. Second hiatus, fuite et Phase 3 (2006-2012) Mais on finira par apprendre que tout ce que Murdoc avait dit n'était que façade. Un premier indice mettant la puce à l'oreille est que sur le site web de Gorillaz (l'ancien, quand on pouvait visiter les Kong Studios), on entend un appel radio de Noodle dans les ruines du bâtiment. Aucun membre du groupe n'est là pour l'entendre et surtout pas Murdoc, qui part faire un road trip ''autour du monde de novembre 2006 à avril 2007. Pendant ce voyage, il finit fauché et tente plusieurs manœuvres pour se remettre en selle : confier de l'argent à Bernard Madoff, prendre des parts dans une société de paris sur mobile... Rien ne marche. Il déclarera au sujet de cette époque : "Je m'effondrais encore plus rapidement que l'industrie du disque." En avril 2007, il commence à faire transiter des armes aux 4 coins du monde, en rachetant des vieux stocks pour les vendre à d'autres groupes. Il se défend en disant qu'il savait très bien qu'il vendait du matériel bon pour la casse et qu'il essayait juste de gagner de l'argent pour se remettre à flots. Mais cette technique va exciter l'envie de vengeance de certains clients. Parmi eux, un réseau de pirates de l'air d'un nouveau genre, les Black Clouds, qui auraient mis leur petit "grain de sel" dans ''El Mañana et qui pourchassent Murdoc car celui-ci n'aurait pas tenu une promesse envers eux (il leur avait promis de l'artillerie bon marché mais ils n'ont eu que des armes inutilisables). C'est en mai 2007 que Murdoc décide de reformer Gorillaz car il n'a plus beaucoup de solutions et que c'est uniquement avec ça qu'il pourra regagner de l'argent. Il se lance donc à la recherche de Noodle, son meilleur atout, et retourne sur le site du crash du windmill. Le bassiste ne retrouve que des restes carbonisés et un peu d'ADN, qu'il décide de conserver dans un pot. Il finit par apprendre que Noodle a été emmenée de force en Enfer par des démons étant initialement venus chercher Russel. Murdoc utilise donc un vieux grimoire pour ouvrir un passage et s'aventurer en Enfer. Il y restera jusqu'en novembre. Pendant ces 6 mois, il fait la connaissance de plusieurs démons et en apprend un peu plus : il s'avère qu'en 2003, Russel aurait pratiqué un exorcisme pour expulser le fantôme de son ami Del de son corps. La Mort est venue récupérer l'esprit mais à partir de là, le batteur était devenu comme un passage entre le vrai monde et l'Enfer. Une bande de démons de catégorie inférieure est donc arrivée à Kong pour venir chercher Russel mais ils ne le trouvent pas et s'emparent de Noodle à sa place. Murdoc avait initialement prévu d'aller la rechercher mais il s'avère que quand il était arrivé, elle avait disparu. Il finit donc par remonter dans le monde réel. Mais ses problèmes d'argent le rattrapent. Il doit donc se résoudre à vendre les Kong Studios. Il met des annonces un peu partout mais aucun acheteur sérieux n'est intéressé. Le 11 novembre, il poste un message sur son Facebook pour parler de ce qu'il a vécu. Ce message ayant été traduit par le webzine Magic RPM pour les besoins d'un article (cliquez ici), voici la retranscription : "Eh bien, c'est plutôt drôle : après le premier album, Russel a fait une sorte de dépression de folie. Le Grim Reaper a fait sortir de lui l'esprit de Del. Ce qui l'a rendu complètement fou. Il a essayé d'enregistrer un album solo, mais n'arrêtait pas de dire que des démons sortaient des haut-parleurs pour essayer de le manger. Tout le monde a pensé qu'il était devenu dingue. 'Vivre au sous-sol avec Ike Turner'. Finalement, il s'est avéré qu'il avait raison. Il s'agissait de vrais démons. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on invente. Après que Noodle ait disparu suite à l'incident de la vidéo d'El Mañana, on a entendu sa voix qui sortait du sous-sol de Kong. D'une radio. Apparemment, les démons n'avaient pas trouvé Russ et s'étaient emparés de Noodle à la place. L'ont embarquée en bas avec eux, chez Hadès ! Alors bien sûr, il a fallu trouver une bonne poire (moi, en l'occurrence), pour se lancer à son secours et vivre une sorte d'odyssée en Enfer. J'étais tenu d'agir comme ça à cause d'un contrat que j'avais signé avec Belzébuth pour que Gorillaz soit numéro 1 dès le premier disque. Il était furax à cause d'un retard d'échéance de mon âme éternelle, ou un truc stupide dans ce genre. Il devrait savoir, comme tout le monde, que ce genre de règlement prend parfois du temps. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que chacun a ses propres démons à combattre. C'est juste que les miens prennent une forme plus physique que les autres et s'appellent 'Alichino', 'Lilith', 'Baphomet', 'Sidragasum' ou 'Xitragupten'. Je pense que c'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui naissent dans un asile psychiatrique dont le nom est Belphégor. Le fait est qu'enfant, je ne me suis jamais ennuyé, ça, c'est certain. Yup... jamais ennuyé." Murdoc ajoute également avoir utilisé son magnétoscope DAT pour enregistrer les sonorités de l'Enfer au fur et à mesure qu'il le traversait. Après ça, il retourne une seconde fois en Enfer jusqu'au 25 juillet 2008, date de son retour dans le monde réel et prend une décision radicale pour régler ses problèmes d'argent : il brûle les Kong Studios. Ce même jour, il assiste à une représentation de l'opéra composé par Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett : Monkey King : Journey to the West. Pendant cette représentation, Murdoc était défoncé à l'opium et au cocktail Brompton, qui serait le cocktail préféré d'Aerosmith. En août, ça se gâte pour lui. Les Black Clouds lui envoient une menace de mort et passent à tabac Cortez, le corbeau domestique du bassiste. Alors, Murdoc décide de prendre un des hélicoptères de la vidéo de Feel Good Inc. ''et de partir survoler les océans et la toundra Antarctique pour pouvoir trouver un endroit qui lui permettrait de disparaître suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir faire l'album. Il finit par découvrir Point Nemo, l'endroit le plus éloigné de toute côte connue de l'homme et étant un gigantesque amoncellement de plastique au milieu de la mer. A cette époque, l'absence de Gorillaz ne les empêche pas d'être le groupe le plus populaire sur MySpace, comme le révèle le prestigieux magazine anglais ''The Guardian. C'est le 14 juillet 2009 que Murdoc refait surface, quand l'animateur radio Zane Lowe l'invite, lui et Damon Albarn, dans son émission. Et il n'est pas venu sans rien : de nouvelles démos de Gorillaz sont diffusées à cette occasion, parmi lesquelles 2 futurs titres de l'album définitif : Stylo ''et ''Broken. Il révèle également le montant que la pyramide de Bernard Madoff lui a fait perdre et qu'il ne sait pas trop où mettre les pyramides restantes dont il est propriétaire. L'émission est un succès mais les conséquences ne seront pas que positives... En effet, suite à l'émission, les Black Clouds, les démons qui avaient capturé Noodle et le groupe anglais The Horrors essaient de le localiser tandis que EMI vient lui demander des explications concernant la diffusion des fameuses démos. Ce qui donne à Murdoc la confirmation que s'il peut faire un album de Gorillaz entièrement comme il le souhaite, il faudra qu'il soit encore meilleur que tout ce que le groupe a fait jusque-là. Il finit par échapper à une nouvelle attaque des Black Clouds, qui ont réussi à le retrouver et qui détruisent la pièce où il se retrouve. Il s'échappe par la porte de derrière et un bateau vient le chercher, bien qu'un des pirates fasse exploser sa coupe de champagne (son départ est visible ici). Puis, la Child Support Agency le contacte au sujet des Horrors, qui seraient ses enfants nés de mères diffèrentes et qui lui réclameraient 500 000 livres chacun. Alors, Murdoc décide, pour créer ce qui deviendra l'album Plastic Beach, d'élaborer un plan très soigneux : tous les invités recevront des billets et invitations secrètes pour enregistrer directement sur Plastic Beach et le bassiste se rendra lui-même dans différents endroits pour certaines parties, déguisé ou de manière clandestine, les invités jurant évidemment de ne rien dire. L'album, par le nombre d'invités et d'influences, se veut comme un microcosme du monde, un collage de toutes les cultures présentes sur la planète. Pour régler ses problèmes de pension alimentaire, Murdoc décide que les Horrors seraient ses premiers invités. Ces derniers arrivent le 23 janvier 2009 à Plastic Beach et restent 2 semaines. Le sataniste avait prévu de les faire jouer puis de mettre automatiquement le morceau aux oubliettes mais le résultat lui plait tellement qu'il décide de le garder. Il finira plus tard par le retirer de l'album, car il considérait que c'était du népotisme et que "ils valent mieux que ça. Je considère que 'Primary Colors' est un des meilleurs albums de l'an passé. Et c'était bien avant que je ne découvre notre lien de parenté." Ensuite, c'est le groupe de jazz Hypnotic Brass Ensemble, de Chicago, qui vient sur l'île le 2 février. Le 26 mars, Murdoc part de Plastic Beach pour se rendre à Beyrouth puis en Syrie. Il en profite pour enregistrer une partie du futur morceau White Flag ''avec le Lebanese National Orchestra of Oriental Arabic Music. De nombreux guides lui font visiter Beyrouth et Murdoc se rend compte que beaucoup d'avions passent en frôlant le sol : une manière pour les Israéliens de montrer leur puissance et de maintenir la ville en alerte. Pendant sa visite, le bassiste réussit à faire participer le chanteur Omar Souleyman (bien que sa participation sera retirée) et s'arrête à la frontière irakienne car on lui fait comprendre que même pour lui, c'est trop dangereux. Il comprend alors que la planète est devenue très exsangue et retourne à Plastic Beach, l'endroit étant bien plus hospitalier. Du 22 avril au 24 avril, le bassiste enregistre à Derby avec sinfonia VIVA. La seule chose dont il se rappelle, c'est qu'il fait très moche à Derby. Puis, le 26 avril, Murdoc fait une crise de conscience et songe à envoyer aux oubliettes l'album de Gorillaz et à se faire engager dans Girls Aloud pour jouer de la basse ou encore à décider Russel Hobbs pour qu'il joue de la batterie. Il se rend le lendemain à New York pour essayer de trouver Russel et rencontrer le rappeur Mos Def. Il réussit à rencontrer ce dernier dans un cabaret du Lower East Side : The Box. Apparemment, ce serait un transsexuel nu et siliconé qui les aurait présentés l'un à l'autre. Def lui dit qu'il pense que Russel est dans le coin mais que ce n'est pas sûr. C'est à ce moment-là que le rappeur va parler à Murdoc du Boogieman : une créature encapée avec un masque à gaz à la place de la tête et qui est constitué de tous les maux de la Terre (certains le présenteraient comme la représentation de tout ce qui est mauvais chez Murdoc). Le bassiste l'écoute à moitié et acquiesce à tout ce qu'il dit : ce qu'il veut, c'est juste une collaboration de Mos sur l'album. Et finalement, le rappeur accepte de participer et conseille à Murdoc de laisser une vraie chance à Gorillaz et de se méfier du Boogieman. La discussion s'interrompra là car une bagarre éclate dans le club. Un studio est réservé et Mos Def enregistrera du 30 avril au 4 mai ses parties sur ''Stylo ''et ''Sweepstakes. Puis, le 4 mai, c'est au tour de Bobby Womack de venir enregistrer avec Murdoc. D'abord, il a chanté pendant 45 minutes pour s'échauffer avant de se pencher en arrière (heureusement, le bassiste avait tout prévu en terme de ravitaillement dans ce genre de cas). Le soulman avoue même à Murdoc qu'il a recommencé la musique car l'un de ses enfants lui avait dit que Gorillaz était cool. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait que les morceaux Stylo ''et ''Cloud of Unknowning ''sont terminés. Le 7 mai 2009, Murdoc rencontre Lou Reed et ce dernier accepte de collaborer à l'album (ce sera sur la chanson ''Some Kind of Nature). Un studio est réservé et Lou exige de chanter seul et que Murdoc sorte du studio. Ce dernier accepte... avant de revenir dans le studio en rampant pour se cacher derrière la table de mixage. Du 8 au 12 mai, le bassiste se balade dans New York et songe à peut-être demander à Charlie Murphy de venir faire un rap... puis il laisse tomber. A la place, il enregistre une autre partie de White Flag avec le rappeur Kano, le 14 mai. Puis il rentre à Plastic Beach. Sa paranoïa grandissant et étant sans guitariste, il décide d'utiliser les restes d'ADN de Noodle qu'il a pris sur le lieu du crash du windmill pour créer Cyborg Noodle. L'androïde lui sert de guitariste pour ses compositions et de garde du corps (elle est munie de beaucoup d'armes différentes). Murdoc finit par rencontrer le Boogieman dans des circonstances mystérieuses et a l'air de signer un pacte avec lui (la vidéo de Rhinestone Eyes comporte un flashback relatant la rencontre des 2 personnages). On ignore les détails de ce pacte mais on sait que le bassiste l'a payé pour rechercher 2D et le faire venir de gré ou de force sur Plastic Beach, Murdoc s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin de la voix de Stuart pour le disque. En fait, le premier avait déjà appelé le deuxième, qui avait refusé. Mais, déterminé à ce qu'il participe à l'album, Murdoc paie le Boogieman, qui finit par retrouver 2D dans un petit hôtel à Beyrouth. La créature le gaze, le met dans une valise et le fait envoyer à Plastic Beach. On est en juin 2009. Le même mois, pendant que Blur joue au festival de Glastonbury en tant que tête d'affiche, Murdoc s'introduit dans le 13, le studio appartenant à Damon Albarn. Son objectif est de trouver des démos suffisamment potables pour l'album, ce qu'il réussit à faire. Les meilleures sont gardées pour Gorillaz et le reste est supprimé, faisant capoter tous les projets de nouvel album pour Blur. Début juillet 2009, alors que le bassiste est retourné à Plastic Beach, il commence à remarquer des évènements anormaux sur l'île. Apparemment, elle ne serait pas constituée que de déchets : des os de dinosaures, des cabines téléphoniques ou encore des drakkars s'y trouveraient. Comme des vestiges de l'histoire de l'humanité. En fait, il s'avère que Plastic Beach attire tout ce quise trouve à proximité d'elle et qu'elle grossit un peu plus chaque jour. Ce qui renforce la crainte mais aussi l'excitation de Murdoc. Il continue donc à enregistrer avec une vigueur renouvelée et de plus en plus vite. A partir du 14 juillet, c'est donc la valse des groupes sur Plastic Beach : les De La Soul commencent à enregistrer Superfast Jellyfish, Hypnotic Brass revient, Bashy et Kano terminent le morceau White Flag, Mark E. Smith enregistre les 2 versions de Glitter Freeze (avant de se réveiller dans un train pour Manchester sans savoir ce qui s'est passé), le groupe suédois Little Dragon vient pour les morceaux Empire Ants ''et ''To Binge ''(en duo avec 2D) et Paul Simonon et Mick Jones, les ex-Clash, sont également présents. En août, les rumeurs sur le retour aux affaires de Gorillaz se répandent sur le Web. En septembre, le rappeur Lupe Fiasco reçoit un coup de téléphone et De La Soul termine ''Superfast Jellyfish. Fin octobre-début novembre, Barry Gibb arrive à Plastic Beach mais une infection à l'oreille le contraint à annuler sa participation. A ce sujet, Murdoc dira : "Il y avait une chance sur un million que ça arrive. Et merde. Bon, je vais le remplacer, il me suffira de chanter avec une voix aiguê." Fin novembre, Snoop Dogg vient enregistrer sa contribution (le morceau Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach). Il serait prétendument apparu avec un manteau de fourrure comme portent les maqueraux et dans un nuage de fumée. Les morceaux terminés, le mixage de l'album se fait à partir du 16 novembre et sur une durée de 23 jours. Pendant cette période, Barack Obama annonce le déploiement de 35 000 soldats supplémentaires en Afghanistan et, évènement intéressant : à l'arrière-plan d'une photo du président se trouve le Boogieman, l'air menaçant. Une fois le mixage terminé, Murdoc s'envole en secret pour New York pour masteriser l'album Plastic Beach en compagnie de Howie Weinberg, qui avait déjà masterisé l'album Demon Days. A Noël 2009, un autre évènement paranormal survint : Murdoc découvre l'île vide et un étrange livre, "The Plastic Beach". Ce livre est divisé en 13 chapitres et raconte toute l'histoire de l'humanité depuis le big bang : la naissance de l'Homme, la religion et son histoire, l'Empire romain, le Moyen Age, les révolutions industrielles, les guerres mondiales... Une petite partie du livre évoque même l'arrivée de Murdoc à Plastic Beach. Pour couronner le tout, le dernier chapitre, "The End of Days", n'est pas présent dans son intégralité. En janvier 2010, c'est la première de l'émission de radio de Murdoc, qui a piraté les radios en ligne du NME et de Yahoo pour promouvoir l'album (son émission avait été traduite en France par Virgin Radio). Le bassiste y révèle où il habite, décrit le livre "The Plastic Beach" et passe ses artistes préférés, parmi ses distractions. Après la parution de l'album se succéda une grande tournée mondiale, "Escape to Plastic Beach World Tour" où étaient inclus des passages à Coachella et à The Roundhouse. Durant ces 2 passages, Murdoc a tenté d'apparaître mais a échoué à chaque fois. Durant une interview pour les iTunes Sessions, le bassiste avait confié "ne pas être sûr à 100% d'être vraiment réel..." et que Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett auraient échoué à le retenir dans une feuille de papier. D'ailleurs, on peut aussi remarquer que le fameux "Gorillaz Tribute Band" (surnom donné à Murdoc au groupe live) aurait empêché 2D, Murdoc et Cyborg Noodle d'aller sur scène (dans les vidéos "The Dressing Room", on les voit bloqués). Dans les vidéos de On Melancholy Hill et de Rhinestone Eyes, on découvre que Noodle recherche Plastic Beach en compagnie de Russel Hobbs, devenu géant. Les deux finiront par retrouver l'île et la défendre face à une attaque des Black Clouds, sous le regard médusé de Cyborg Noodle et des collaborateurs de Murdoc. Le 25 décembre 2010 sort The Fall, album composé en secret par 2D avec l'iPad de Damon Albarn pendant "Escape to Plastic Beach World Tour". Cet album était accompagné d'un calendrier de l'Avent. Puis, en 2011, Murdoc reprend la parole dans une émission spéciale sur la radio anglaise XFM. Il y raconte son départ de Plastic Beach, infestée par les pirates, et la présumée mort de 2D, apparemment avalé par une baleine. Il parle également de l'apparition soudaine de Russel et de Noodle et de la destruction de Cyborg Noodle (apparemment, elle aurait subi un bug interne et aurait tenté de tuer Murdoc et Noodle l'aurait détruite). Le bassiste aurait simulé sa mort en plaçant un sosie de lui (ou un truc dans le genre) à sa place dans le but de tromper le Boogieman, puis se serait échappé de l'île avant d'échouer à Hawaï. En 2012, il refait à nouveau surface après une année d'absence. Il a créé une nouvelle station de radio pirate dans un lieu secret pour promouvoir le single "DoYaThing" réalisé en collaboration avec James Murphy et André 3000 et en partenariat avec Converse. Il fera en tout 8 transmissions (écoutables ici). Le single sort le 23 février 2012 et on y apprend que Murdoc n'est pas à Hawaï, mais dans une petite maison située à Londres, à l'adresse "212, Wobble Street". On ne sait pas comment les 3 autres ont pu le rejoindre, mais on peut voir dans la vidéo qu'ils vivent en colocation. Pas pour longtemps, vu qu'ils reçoivent un avis d'expulsion. Phase 4 (2015-) Dans le livre d'images "The Book of Murdoc", on apprend que Murdoc a utilisé son sous-marin pour s'échapper des ruines de Plastic Beach en compagnie de Cyborg Noodle (la mention du bug interne et de la tentative de meurtre ainsi que la destruction du robot n'étant donc que des mensonges). Les deux ont erré pendant pas mal de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un sous-marin nommé le EMI Battleship Ringo (nommé ainsi en hommage à Ringo Starr, le batteur des Beatles), appartenant à la maison de disques EMI, ne les capture avant de les enfermer dans le "Dungeon Abbey", une prison située en-dessous des célèbres studios Abbey Road. Cela dura 2 ans jusqu'à ce qu'un représentant d'EMI lui donne la mission de "sauver la musique" en écrivant des chansons pour un nouvel album de Gorillaz, en échange de sa liberté et d'une boîte de Lucky Lungs, ses cigarettes préférées. Murdoc accepte. Dans une interview donnée récemment dans le YouTube Space London en compagnie de l'animateur radio MistaJam, Murdoc avoue avoir kidnappé la plupart des artistes présents sur l'album pour obtenir une collaboration d'eux sur l'album Humanz. Dans la vidéo de Saturnz Barz, quand les 4 se séparent pour explorer la Spirit House, le bassiste tombe sur la salle de bains et décide de prendre un bain (cette séquence nommée "T H E B A T H" deviendra vite un meme Internet, Murdoc avouant dans l'interview avec MistaJam qu'il le savait très bien). Il finit par flotter nu dans l'espace (son pénis avait d'abord été visible, avant d'être censuré, voici ici pour vous le pénis non-censuré) et y fait un voyage très psychédélique. Infos et anecdotes * Murdoc dispose, comme ses compères, de son propre compte Twitter. Son dernier tweet recensé à ce jour date de mai 2012 et est un retweet de Gorillaz Sound System. * Son nez a une apparence très particulière : en effet, il semble écrasé. En fait, cette apparence lui vient de 8 blessures faites au cours de sa vie : la première a été faite par Tony Chopper, la seconde et la troisième, par son frère Hannibal, et les cinq autres, par Russel Hobbs quand ce dernier l'a découvert en compagnie de Paula Cracker dans les toilettes des Kong Studios. * Dans une vidéo (indisponible en France) faite par Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett nommée "Gorillaz - ASK:REPLY", Jamie nous donne la raison de pourquoi Murdoc est devenu vert à partir de la Phase 3 : le bassiste serait un immortaliste (quelqu'un qui croit en la doctrine de l'immortalité de l'âme) et son corps serait "une carcasse pourrie", ce qui explique la peau verte. Le dessinateur suggère aussi que Murdoc aurait joué un rôle dans un évènement historique majeur, par exemple qu'il aurait provoqué le grand incendie de 1666 en laissant tomber une cigarette. Mais là, il s'agit plus d'une blague de Hewlett faite à son ami bassiste. * Murdoc a un look se voulant très proche d'Ozzy Osbourne. D'ailleurs, Black Sabbath fait partie de ses groupes préférés. * Dans ses artistes préférés, on compte également les Clash, David Bowie ou encore les Rolling Stones. * Murdoc a un frère nommé Hannibal. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de ce dernier, à part qu'il est plus âgé que Murdoc et qu'il l'a initié à la musique, en plus d'être responsable de 2 de ses 8 blessures nasales. Certaines rumeurs le soupçonnent d'être le Boogieman. * Le bassiste présente parfois Jamie Hewlett comme la "petite pute" de Damon Albarn et avoue ne pas trop fréquenter les membres de Blur. Catégorie:Membres de Gorillaz Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 1 Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 2 Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 3 Catégorie:Persos de la Phase 4 Catégorie:Persos de Demon Days Catégorie:Persos de Plastic Beach Catégorie:Phase 1 Catégorie:Phase 2 Catégorie:Phase 3 Catégorie:Phase 4 Catégorie:Gorillaz